More Than An Adventure
by BookWarrior23
Summary: In a battle that will decide the fate of an entire moon, the crew of the Ghost is sent forward in time to present day earth when something goes awry with the hyperspace coordinates. Unknown to our heroes, they are followed by a trouble who is intent on separately incarcerating them into America's most formidable prisons. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! If you're reading this AN you're AWESOME! This is my first Star Wars fanfiction ever and my first fanfiction on this website. I hope you all love it. I've been noodling this idea around for awhile so you guys can expect semi-regular updates if you like it. Just as a side note, the first couple of chapters will be slow but it'll be worth it. If you want to see the the crew of the **__Ghost__** adjust to present-day Earth technology and Zeb's reaction to all the fanficitons with Ezra as the star, I suggest you have patience. Pretend that you're a Jedi; unless you are already one, in which case that last part you can ignore**__. _**_Enjoy!_**

_~Book Warrior~_

Chapter 1

A star destroyer, known as the _Annihilator_, slowly moved into position to begin its assault on the moon below it. The moon's only crime: existing. On the bridge of the massive ship Agent Kallus was issuing orders to the many storm troopers under his command.

"I need all available personnel in TIE fighters and non-mandatory energy diverted to the cannons. This moon is to be destroyed within the hour." Agent Kallus looked at a screen to his right then nodded in approval as he saw the energy level of the star destroyer's main cannons increase by more than 200 percent.

Reverting back to his former position at the fore front of the bridge, Agent Kallus deliberately breathed in and exhaled maintaining a calm expression outwardly while trying to conceal his internal rage. One unsuccessful attempt to capture the rebels had convinced his superiors that his talents would better suit the Empire by blowing up inconsequential moons belonging to planets that had crossed the Empire.

"All units ready for launch awaiting your command, sir." The voice brought Kallus back to the situation at hand. Before assenting to the attack, a beeping from a nearby computer (don't know what they call them) alerted its attender of a nearby ship.

"Sir, an incoming ship just came out of hyperspace and is heading directly towards us."

"High alert, could be rebels. Launch all TIE fighters and create an attack formation facing the inbound ship." Agent Kallus issued the orders while putting his helmet on and running toward the main hanger. "I'll lead this myself." Sprinting now, Kallus hopped into an airlift and sped down to the main hanger. Agent Kallus found his personal TIE fighter and climbed inside, preparing for take off. _You won't get away this time rebels. _He thought with determination.

The TIE smoothly lifted off the ground as Kallus expertly maneuvered the craft out of the hanger and into open space. Already lasers of red and green were being traded between the Imperial ships and the ship the _Annihilator's _sensors had picked up. The rebel Jedi and his friends had arrived to be captured by Agent Kallus. He hoped. Joining the fighting frenzy Agent Kallus did not notice the tiny ship that detached from the rebel's ship and flew over the opposite hull of the star destroyer.

**_~On board the Ghost prior to hyperspace~_**

"Alright, Kanan, what's this all about?" Zeb asked gruffly crossing his arms with a cross expression on his face. Kanan had called the entire crew of the _Ghost_ to the sitting room (don't know what it's called) and wouldn't say why until they were all together.

"I got a message from Vizago. He said that the Imperials sent a Star Destroyer to blow up the moon orbiting Fether in the outer rim."

"We does he care? After all, he did ditch us at the first sign of the Empire last time." Ezra said from his position next to Sabine who was leaning on a counter off to the side of the medium sized room.  
>Sabine nodded in agreement."The kid's got a point Kanan, why would Vizago want to mix up with the Imperials anyway?"<p>

"First of all, we're the ones doing the job so Vizago doesn't mind parting with the information." Kanan answered patiently. "And secondly, I asked him the same question."

Hera filled in the rest, eliciting a mildly reproachful look from Kanan. "Vizago trades technology and supplies with the inhabitants of Fether for the precious gems that lace the interior of the its moon. If the Empire blows up Fether's moon, Vizago loses large profit."

"What I want to know," Zeb said, interested in the conversation now that he knew where it was going, "is what a tiny planet like Fether did to the Empire?"

"I can answer that one." Sabine said walking to the middle of the room, knowing that everyone was focused on her. "While I was in the Academy I overheard one of my instructors talking about how the Empire needed more resources to fuel its expansion into the outer rim territories. Fether was the most convenient because officers could be put on the planet to develop the city as well as collect the harvests as they came in. A month after that, I heard a delivery guy talking about how Fether had refused the Empire's presence and that they were going to get into serious trouble if they didn't comply by the Empire's dead-line."

"Well, there's your answer Zeb." Hera said with a faint smile.

Ezra impatiently moved the conversation along by asking the obvious question. "Since it's obvious that we're attacking a star destroyer, what's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Happy Saturday! Congratulations f_**_**or making it to the second chapter! Also, big thank you to mckee11223**_ _**for the awesome idea. I loved it so much that it is going to be the plot for this and the next chapter. It doesn't actually start until the end of the chapter though. If any of you can guess what it is I'll give you a shout out in chapter 3. All credit goes to mckee11223 for the wonderful plot bunny. Disfrutas!**_  
><em>~Book Warrior~<em>

Chapter 2

The _Phantom_ glided over to the other side of the star destroyer's hull and latched onto it, effectively becoming part of the ship. It's only occupant rolled over to the comm in the control panel and extended a small metal arm to operate it. Chopper made a series of grumpy noises, although more grumpily than usual.

"Alright Chopper, we'll be ready to pick you and the Phantom up when you're done." Hera's voice came through the console from the cockpit of the Ghost.

"And you'd better not mess this up." Apparently Kanan was keeping Hera company, or it was pick on Chopper day and no one notified Chopper. Grumbling angrily to himself, the little astro-mech activated the new hacking system that had just recently been installed and waited for it to find the Star Destroyer's main operating system. A green light indicated that it had connected and was waiting for further instructions.

Tapping another button, Chopper synced the _Annihilator's_ operating system with that of the _Ghost_. Now, if the _Ghost_ turned one way, the _Annihilator _would turn as well. As soon as the sync was complete Chopper disengaged the Phantom's under-side from the star destroyer's hull and flew to the heated battle that was taking place only a few hundred miles from the moon below.  
>The <em>Ghost<em> was weaving in and out of the TIE fighters, trying to keep them from getting a clear shot at something important. And then the sync kicked in; the _Ghost_ turned left narrowly avoiding a lucky shot from Agent Kallus that could have ended the entire mission then and there and the _Annihilator_ turned left too.

Although slower and more cumbersome, the enormous star destroyer mimicked every turn, dive, and ascent that the _Ghost_ preformed. Ezra, watching from the cockpit laughed as he saw the spectacle of the mighty spaceship turning from one side to the other when no adversary was giving chase.

"I'd say that the Empire is going to have some trouble trying to blow up Fether's moon." A particularly lucky shot jostled the Ghost, sending Ezra flying toward the cockpit's closed door.

Without sparing a glance, Hera destroyed another TIE fighter leaving only three. "I told you to buckle up before the fighting started." Another blast, milder than before, rocked the ship. "It's about time we finish up, wouldn't you say Ezra? Tell Chopper to reconnect with the Ghost and we'll finish off these last TIE fighters." Rising, then crouching to keep his balance on the turbulent spaceship floor, Ezra did as Hera had commanded.

"I love you too, Chopper." He muttered to himself after hanging up on the moody droid. This time, Hera did smile as she saw a green laser finish off the the second to last TIE fighter.

* * *

><p>Agent Kallus decided it was time for a tactical retreat to regroup and possibly salvage something of this disastrous day. Intent as he had been on attacking the rebel's ship, Agent Kallus had not noticed the <em>Annihilator's<em> erratic movements. Turning his TIE around, Kallus swore under his breath as he saw the star destroyer.

He jerked the controls of the TIE backward as the tip of the _Annihilator_ came close enough to smash him to pieces. Carefully the lone TIE fighter made its way back to the docking bay and landed, having more than one close call along the way. Kallus jumped out of the spacecraft onto the now steady floor of the Annihilator. The rebels were waiting for something.

Probably preparing for their next move; that was the only explanation for the quiet that had invaded the atmosphere of the ship. _Where are my legions of storm troopers?_ Kallus asked himself and wondered how, with all of the Empire's power and influence, could he not catch a solitary rebel ship with a single Jedi and his companions.

As Kallus pondered this thought he arrive at one of the vast cargo bays the star destroyer boasted. A laser shot missed his beloved side burns by inches but he didn't flinch; instead he extended his Bo-rifle and took in the situation. At least fifty storm troopers facing Kallus were taking cover behind boxes of ammunition, weapons, and the fuel cells used to power the _Annihilator's_ massive laser canons.

The rebels- a male teen, a lasat, and the Jedi- happened to be on Kallus's side of the room; much to his pleasant surprise. Each group was also firing at the other, the storm troopers missing every shot while the rebels hit almost every time. _When this is all over I have to reprimand the storm trooper cadet teachers for their neglect of target training._

Quietly activating the electric ends of the Bo-rifle, Agent Kallus stepped forward only to be run into from behind. Kallus whirled around, momentarily forgetting the trio in front of him.

"Whoops." Said the girl who had run into him. She drew her blaster and aimed it at the Agent. _Really, a blaster against my Bo-rifle?_ Kallus thought, only to hear a muted thump. His vision started to fade and the Bo-rifle dropped from nerveless fingers. The Lasat nudged his back and Kallus crumpled to the floor.

Fighting unconsciousness, Kallus caught the end of the girl's sentence,"...get these to Vizago." _Yes! A piece of information that would lead the Empire straight to the rebel's source!_ Some small movement must have betrayed the IBS Agent's excitement over the unintended slip because the Lasat growled and hoisted him up by the collar of his uniform.

"Karabast! The imp heard you Sabine."

"We can't just leave him here." The other teen inserted.

"Yeah, he'll know where we're going once we leave." Said the girl named Sabine. She looked to the Jedi for a his decision.

"Fine. We'll take him and the fuel cells. Now, let's get out of here." Activating the hover mode of several of the fuel cell cases the Jedi, Kanan, raced toward the stationary rebel ship.

Kallus weakly struggled to escape from the Lasat but found the oncoming darkness soothing to the pain that was spreading outwards from a spot at the back of his head. The Agent went limp and drifted off into the land of dreams where the Empire had crushed all rebellion thanks to the devotion of Agent Kallus himself.

_**If you guys have ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, or have caught any mistakes tell me in the reviews. I love reading them. See ya next update!**_


End file.
